Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Novel)
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY) is a series of 5 books written by Liu Goto (後藤 リウ Goto Riu) and published in Japan by Kadokawa Shoten from 2005 - 2006. Story Cosmic Era 73. Though the signing of a peace treaty brought the war between the Naturals and Coordinators to an apparent close, tensions fueled by the continued threat of Blue Cosmos continue to run high. During a conference between PLANT chairman Gilbert Durandal and Orb representative Cagalli Yula Athha concerning the threat of a new military arms race, an Alliance special forces team attacks the ZAFT base they're meeting at and makes off with three new Gundam mobile suits. Forced to pursue them, Shinn Asuka of ZAFT and Athrun Zala of Orb set out aboard the new space battleship Minerva, and engage the retreating Alliance strike team in combat. But just as they catch up to the fleeing ship, the crew of the Minerva receives word of an even greater catastrophe in the making, which will undoubtedly re-ignite the brutal war between the Naturals & Coordinators all over again. Volumes Volume 1 - Angry Eyes (怒れる瞳) Volume 2 - Wandering Eyes (さまよう眸) Volume 3 - Differing Views (すれ違う視線) Volume 4 - The World Revealed (示される世界) Volume 5 - Chosen future (選ばれた未来) Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY (Novel)Vol.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY (Novel)Vol.2.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY (Novel)Vol.3.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY (Novel)Vol.4.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY (Novel)Vol.5.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 000c.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 000d.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 000c.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 000d.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org000c.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org000d.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 000c.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 000d.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 000c.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 000d.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 039.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 067.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 147.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 217.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 307.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 313.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 353.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 369.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 399.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 438-439.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v1 447.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 056-057.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 081.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 103.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 211.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 247.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 269.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 313.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v2 362-363.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org043.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org053.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org087.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org147.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org161.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org210-211.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org219.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org285.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org334-335.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v3 manga-zone.org361.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 053.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 110-111.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 179.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 225.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 315.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 355.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 394-395.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v4 401.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 041.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 079.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 120-121.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 143.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 195.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 225.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 290-291.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 351.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 365.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 395.jpg Gundam SEED DESTINY Novel RAW v5 414-415.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-429108-X-C0193 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-429109-8-C0193 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-04-429110-1-C0193 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-04-429111-X-C0193 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-04-429112-8-C0193 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=200409000062